


You’re cute when you’re flustered.

by stupidnephlim



Series: Malec one shots [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec blushes ALOT, Coffee Shops, Cute, F/M, Family Gatherings, First Meetings, Flashback, Fluff, M/M, promt I found on Pinterest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/pseuds/stupidnephlim
Summary: Prompt: I love hot chocolate so much but it’s embarrassing to be the adult ordering what’s seen as a kids drink… so can you announce a different name when giving it to me?Cute Malec meet





	You’re cute when you’re flustered.

They were all sat around in Magnus and Alec’s apartment, having one of their Friday night gatherings. These usually consisted of Alec’s siblings and their significant others and Cat who always dragged Ragnor along as he claimed to hate being there. But Magnus knew he was lying.

The evening was like any other Friday night. They all talked about bits of bobs of their lives, laughing and simply enjoying their time together.  
Their conversation went from fashion to a new hit tv show to relationships, which if Alec was being frank, he wasn’t surprised about the random topic changes as Izzy was involved.

“Wait… Alec… you never actually told us how you and Magnus met.” Izzy realised. Magnus raised an eyebrow and looked at his boyfriend.

“Alexander?” He asked, surprised. “We’ve been dating for two years and you haven’t told them this story?” Alec glared at him as he saw that Magnus was trying to hide his laughter by the pretence of shock. Alec knew that Magnus knew _exactly_ why he hadn’t told his nosy siblings this story.

“Erm… it was just at a coffee shop.” Alec mumbled, playing with the thread on his jumper.  
“Oh Alexander, baby, it was much more than just that.” Magnus teased and Alec’s cheeks reddened.  
“Magnus you tell us.” Jace added, earning a glare from Alec.  
Mischievousness sparkled in Magnus’s eyes as he clapped his hands with excitement and Alec momentarily forgot that he was supposed to be glaring at his boyfriend, as his heart eyes came out and stared at Magnus with so much love.  
“Urgh… Alec put your heart eyes away… you sappy mother fucker.” Jace faked to vomit, just as Izzy and Clary giggled. Alec rolled his eyes at Jace’s dramatics. Magnus smiled and took Alec’s left hand in his own, and gave it a kiss.

“Okay… so two years ago…”

_Alec walked up to the coffee shop and stepped in, relishing in the sudden warmth that embraced him. He walked up to the counter and smiled at the man behind the till. The man was gorgeous to say the least. His eyes were decorated with makeup, as was his whole face. On anyone else, the make up would look over the top, but this man seemed to make it work. He had rings on his fingers and necklaces around his neck, which shimmered every time he moved._

_“Hi, What can I get you?” The man asked, smiling widely at Alec. Alec noted that the man’s teeth were perfectly straight and white and that his eyes shined when he smiled._  
“You’re beautiful.” Alec blurted out, not realising what he had said until he saw the wide eyes of the man. Alec’s own eyes widened and he could feel his blush spread across his cheeks, and in that moment he wanted the ground to swallow him up. “I-I mean… I mean… erm… Can I have a… hot chocolate please?” Alec amended, still feeling like the worlds biggest idiot.  


_The man nodded, staying silent. Although he did have a small amused smile on his lips. Before the man could turn around to make his coffee, Alec remembered the favour he always asked the baristas when he ordered his favourite drink. “Oh erm… Excuse me.” Alec added. The man turned back around and raised an eyebrow at Alec. “Can you… maybe announce my drink as something else?” Alec asked._  
The man’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
“It’s just that… well… I love hot chocolate so much but it’s embarrassing to be the adult ordering what’s seen as a kids drink… so can you announce a different name when giving it to me?” Alec rushed out, his ears were bright red, as were his cheeks and neck.  
The man gave him an odd look and nodded, before turning away.

_Alec mentally face palmed himself as he thought of what an idiot he had just made of himself. He sighed and went to go sit over at the seats next to the window and looked out at the streets of New York. It was mid morning, so the traffic wasn’t that bad and the streets were nearly almost empty. He was brought out of his thoughts, when someone cleared their throat._

_“Here is your Double chocolaty chip crème Frappuccino with blended crème.” The sparkly man declared, extra loud, before walking off. Alec hummed to himself in pleasure as he took his first sip of his drink. It wasn’t until he was half way through his drink that he saw the writing on the tissue paper, that the man had given to serve as a coaster. It had a phone number on it and a name. Alec picked it up and looked at it with confusion._  
‘You’re cute when you’re flustered.  
Call me x – Magnus’

 _Alec’s eyes widened when he saw the writing and his brain put two and two together, before he sprang out of his seat and walked up to the till. “Hey…” Alec called out, to get Magnus’s attention. Magnus turned around and smiled at Alec. “Hey.” He replied._  
Alec waved about the tissue with a goofy smile. “So erm… do you want to go out on a date with me?” Alec asked, his blush spreading over his cheeks again. He could hear his own heart pounding at the anticipation to Magnus’s reply.  
Magnus beamed and nodded. “I would love that? When?”  
“How about right now?” Alec blurted out without thinking, before he cursed at himself for sounding too clingy. 

_Luckily, Magnus laughed and nodded. “I’ve just gotten off my shift, so I’m yours for the rest of the day.” Magnus replied. His words caused butterflies to erupt inside Alec’s stomach, making Alec’s smile widen._

_It was when they stepped out of the coffee shop together, when Alec realised that he still hadn’t told Magnus his name. “Erm… I’m Alec by the way. Alec Lightwood.” Magnus laughed at Alec’s awkwardness, causing a soft blush to appear on Alec’s cheeks again. “Well… Alec Lightwood… it’s nice to meet you. I’m Magnus Bane.”_

_They grinned at each other with stupid wide grins and Alec thought to himself… ‘yes, this is the one.’_

When Magnus finished his story, everyone around them were laughing. Except Magnus and Alec. They were staring at each other with love filled gazes. Alec moved closer to Magnus and rubbed his nose with his boyfriend’s. “I love you.” He whispered, and Magnus grinned.  
“Love you too… my adorable flustered idiot.” Magnus replied, before kissing Alec’s lips. The kiss was short but sweet as it was a reminder of more to come later.  
Because Alec had been right… Magnus was the one for him, and vise Verda, for the rest of their lives.

They had all the time in the world.


End file.
